THe SwaMp
by sTitchEd016
Summary: YeY! my first TaaNg fic!well...its Aang having a dreaM on a certain earthbender.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender…but oh…how I wish!

* * *

**THE SWAMP**

"_In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, we've loved"_

"_But what about my vision? It was somebody I've never met before?"

* * *

_

"Huh!?" Aang woke up startled. He sat up from the large tree root that he had been sleeping on and looked around for any sign of the others. "Katara? Sokka! Toph! Anybody?"

No one answered, and no traces of the gaang were left. Aang quickly airbended himself higher to a thick branch. He called out again in hopes of seeing any human figure close by. Having no answer, Aang continued jumping from branch to branch, going farther and farther.

The swamp smelled, felt, and still sounded just as they had left it, yet the Avatar couldn't remember the gaang stopping in that area. By the position of the sun's rays that passed through the trees, it was about mid-afternoon. The swamp water from below shone bright amber and held the reflection of the clouds above. Aang stopped at a loss for breathe and looked down at the swamp water. All he could see was his own small reflection and the trees…that is…until he saw something move.

"What the-" Aang eyed in closer to see a blurry reflection of Toph on a branch that was right above him. "Toph!"

Toph looked from above with a sweet smile on her face, she was dressed in her fancy Bei Fong robes and had her hair up in a clean bun (without bangs over her face)

"Toph! I'm glad you're okay! Where's Katara and Sokka?"

Instead of answering Toph just giggled and continued to smile at him. Strangely a flying bore, the symbol of the Bei Fong family, emerged behind the blind girl.

"Toph…Wait!" Aang's teacher then began to run away from him, fast enough for the Avatar to hardly keep up. "Hey! C'mon! Wait for me"

Aang felt happy, just like the moments they played Earthbending tag together. The lying boar followed Toph from behind, as she made quickly glances at the boy with a smile.

'This was my vision…Toph really looks pretty in her dress…" Aang thought, with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Toph's giggles echoed throughout the swamp, sounding musically. The airbender started to feel the strain and stopped for a moment.

"I…I…I'm coming after…you…Toph…" he said between breathes, his head between his legs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Toph!" Aang heard her scream and quickly ran to where she was.

Just several feet below Toph hung dangerously on a thin branch, with one hand holding her body up. With a worried look on her face, she let out small whimpers, just like that of a small child. It was the first time Aang saw her like this, and remembered that Toph felt completely blind when her feet wasn't in contact with earth. A crack came from the branch, and Toph's feet dangled, almost ready to meet the ground below.

"AAAAAHHHH!!! Somebody!!! Please!!! Help me!!!"

"Hang in there, Toph! I'm coming to get you!" Aang landed a few feet away from the girl and made an attempt to get closer. "C'mon grab my hand!"

Aang held out his arm while Toph looked around confused.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Toph screamed as something from below snatched her right leg pulling her down. Aang looked below.

"Oh no…" From a small ripple, the water slowly turned dark and an end of a large centipede monster grabbed onto Toph's leg, pulling her in.

"KOH! LET GO OF HER!" Aang demanded airbending himself towards Toph and grabbing her hand in the process. Koh gave out a horrific and striking laugh that startled many birds causing them to flee the area. Even with much effort, the ancient spirit was far stronger than the Avatar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOO!!!! PLEASE DON'T LET GO!!! " Toph begged, holding onto Aang tightly.

In a swift move, Aang blew against Koh, bringing more pressure that raised both children slowly upward, but with one last tug, Toph was pulled into the water and sending Aang backward. Everything went black and still, as Toph's voice filled the Avatar's ears.

"AANG!!!"

* * *

"TOPH!" Aang screamed, waking from his nightmare.

The young airbender looked around him, everyone was fast asleep. The two water tribe siblings slept soundly in their sleeping bags, with Sokka mumbling something about meat. Remembering his dream, Aang quickly ran to Toph's rock tent and banged on the stone door.

"Toph!!! Toph!!!"

Toph quickly earthbended the door open and Aang leaned in closer. The blind girl quickly punched him hard on the chin!

"SHUT UP! TWINKLE TOES!"


End file.
